


Under the Influence

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The traditional sex pollen cliche. The pollen made them do it ... now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Influence

Abby didn't notice anything was wrong at first. She was used to the looks Stephen would send Nick whenever he wasn't looking and vice versa, but then Connor grabbed her and kissed her. She pulled away and pushed him hard, but it barely even slowed him down. His eyes were glazed and he was staring at her like a raptor after a particularly bloody cut of meat.

She looked over towards the others, hoping for some help and realised that they were so busy trying to practically inhale each other that they wouldn't notice if aliens landed. They certainly weren't going to be able to do anything about Connor.

"I'm sorry, Connor, you'll thank me for this later, I hope," she said. Raising her tranquilliser gun she shot him in the thigh and sighed with relief when he sank to the ground unconscious. She could see puffs of pink pollen being released by the flowers around them and she pulled out her empty water bottle and gathered as much of it as she could in case the effects didn't wear off. She was sure the laboratory would like to study it anyway; if only so Lester could have it sold as the British version of Viagra and make the ARC pay for itself.

Once she'd done that she sat down next to Connor to wait and see what happened. She could hardly drag Connor back to the anomaly and leave the others here alone, she reasoned. They wouldn't be in any state to defend themselves if something big and hungry came along. Not that they'd seen anything like that so far, but better safe than sorry. It wasn't like she wanted to watch them having sex, she was just being a good friend and looking out for them.

*****

Stephen looked over at Nick and was surprised to see the other man staring back at him. Their eyes met and Nick licked his lips hungrily. That was all the encouragement Stephen needed. He couldn't understand why he'd waited so long and even though there was a little voice at the back of his brain trying to remind him why this was a bad idea, he wasn't listening to it. He reached out and grabbed a handful of Nick's shirt, yanking him in hard and kissing him.

There was a clash of teeth that should have been painful, but neither man seemed to care. Stephen grabbed a handful of Nick's short hair and pulled his head back, latching onto his throat and biting down, leaving marks on his pale skin. For his part, Nick was now tearing at Stephen's clothing.

Nick hooked one leg behind Stephen's and pushed him backwards, following him down as he fell and straddling his hips. They kissed again, tongues fighting as they shoved roughly into each other's mouths, thrusting against each other like animals in heat. As their mouths locked and clashed, their hands tugged and ripped at their clothing until they were both partially naked.

Stephen rolled them over, pinning Nick down and thrusting against him, bare skin against bare skin. He moved them so his cock was lined up with Nick's and rubbed against him, groaning and holding him tighter when Nick wrapped a leg over his hip and arched up against him.

They were oblivious to what was going on around them as they rubbed against each other desperately. Nick pulled him down for another kiss and arched up again, crying out as he came. Stephen thrust against Nick's suddenly slick body and came as well, collapsing on top of him and burying his face in Nick's neck.

They stayed like that for a few moments and then Stephen tensed, reason coming back to him. He pushed himself up and looked down at Nick in shock.

"Cutter ... oh fuck!" he said, rolling off him and sitting up, scrabbling for some clothing to clean up and then cover himself with. He didn't see the flash of hurt before Nick's poker face descended but Abby did.

"Guys, if you're back to yourselves again, we need to get out of here," she said. "I had to shoot Connor. We need to get him back to the ARC so he can recover."

Nick blushed and grabbed for his own clothing. He used his underwear to clean up with before shoving it in the pocket of his trousers. Both the trousers and his shirt were ripped but they covered everything important. He stood up, carefully not looking at Stephen.

"We should probably take samples in case there are any long term effects," he said, quietly.

"Already got them," Abby told him, trying to sound her normal cheerful self. "Maybe they'll be able to find out why I wasn't affected."

"Perhaps it only affects men," Stephen pondered. "Getting creatures to roll around in the plants would help them spread their seeds as the animals disperse afterwards. Generally animals aren't bothered about consent anyway so it would only need the males of any species to be affected."

"Sounds plausible," Nick said. "Let's get back through the anomaly and see what the scientists say. Until they give us all the all clear, including you Abby, we should stay in the ARC and limit our contact with other people. If there are any other effects we don't want to contaminate anyone."

*****

Abby left Connor recovering on the couch in the recreation room and went looking for Stephen. She knew Nick had left the ARC the second they'd been given the all clear, but Stephen had hung around for some reason. She knew why she and Connor were still here - neither of them wanted to go back to her place where they'd be alone together, things would be too awkward - but she wasn't sure why Stephen hadn't gone home to lick his wounds. She was glad he hadn't though, it gave her a chance to interfere and try and get one of them to see sense.

The scientists had come to the conclusion that the pollen effected the brain of mammals in a way that would lower inhibitions and increase libido in humans. In other words if you were in close proximity to someone you were attracted to, you'd be inclined to jump them. Abby wasn't attracted to any of the men on the team, so she hadn't been affected. This rather unfortunately meant that it was now obvious in a way neither of them could ignore, that Connor had feelings for her that weren't returned. It also meant that Nick and Stephen clearly had something more than friendship between them, even if neither of them were admitting it.

Well, Abby thought, Nick obviously wasn't in denial about his feelings. She'd seen the hurt look on his face when Stephen had scrambled to get away from him. But he clearly didn't think Stephen felt the same and Stephen was just being dense all round. Nick had left before the scientists had managed to explain their theory so he didn't have the information he needed to work it out for himself; Stephen did. So she was just going to have to smack him around the head with the evidence until he went after Nick and did something intelligent for the first time since Helen had dropped her little bombshell.

As far as Abby was concerned their little team were a family and right now they were a bloody dysfunctional one. And if mum and dad weren't going to sort it out for themselves then the kids would just have to take a hand and do it for them. Maybe she'd enlist Connor's help if this didn't work. They could lock the two of them in Nick's office or something until they talked.

When she found him, Stephen was in the gym, beating the crap out of a punch bag. She stepped up behind it and grabbed the bag, making him pause and look at her. He was breathing heavily, his hair damp from sweat and his t-shirt stuck to him. Abby briefly wondered if not being attracted to him was a sign of insanity. She grinned and then shook her head when he raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was laughing about.

"Sorry, just thinking about something," she said. "Why are you here abusing a poor innocent piece of equipment that never did you any harm?"

Stephen sighed. "You really have to ask after what happened earlier?"

"Yes," she said. "Because if you were using the brain I know you have somewhere in there, you'd have followed Nick home. The two of you are driving me and Connor nuts the way you've been acting since Helen decided to prove once and for all that she's a total bitch."

"You know this isn't even about Helen any more," Stephen pointed out. "I'm the last person he's going to want to see after I practically mauled him earlier on." He ran his hand through his hair, leaving it spiky and messy. It made him look younger and Abby almost wanted to hug him. "You should have shot me as well."

"Right, and then Nick could have had his way with your unconscious body, I'm sure that would have led to the two of you being much less screwed up," Abby said, sarcastically. "I can't imagine how you failed to notice it considering he was the one that knocked you to the ground, but he was just as busy 'mauling' you, as you were him."

Stephen shrugged. "Only because of the plants."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Actually," she said, waving the report at him. "According to the scientists the plants only make you pounce someone if you're already attracted to them. Which is why you and Nick were all over each other and I had to shoot Connor."

"Really?" Stephen said, hopefully. Then his face fell. "But just because he's attracted to me doesn't me he actually wants to act on that, especially after finding out I slept with Helen. Just look at the way he practically ran out of here as soon as we were given the all clear."

Abby growled and banged her head against the punch bag. "You are incredibly annoying sometimes, Stephen. Of course he ran out of here. You didn't see his face when you scrambled to get as far away from him as possible when the pollen wore off. And OK, no I don't know if he actually wants to act on his feelings or not but I do know right now he's sitting at home, miserable, because he thinks you were freaked out or disgusted or something by what happened." She smacked him with the report. "Now you can stay here, beat the gym equipment up some more, and put an even bigger wedge between you, or you can go over there, risk looking like an idiot, and cheer him up."

Stephen glared after her as she left. It wasn't that simple. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again. Except on one level it really was that simple. Nick was apparently hurt because of something he'd done and unlike sleeping with Helen, this was something he could undo. He stomped off towards the showers, annoyed at Abby for making him think about things he didn't want to. He was frustrated that Nick was assuming that he must have been upset at having sex with him rather than being naturally upset at having had possibly non-consensual sex in front of one of their friends. He was even angry at the plants for existing in the first place...

He managed to keep the annoyance going all the way through his shower and most of the way through the drive to Nick's place, but by the time he had pulled into the driveway it had faded and been replaced with a combination of embarrassment and nervousness.

Nick answered the doorbell with a glass of scotch in his hand and Stephen sighed. It was way too early in the day to be drinking, so Nick must be really upset. He concentrated on the glass so he wouldn't have to look him in the face. "Abby gave me the report on the pollen and I need to talk to you," he said, risking a quick glance up at Nick's face. He didn't know what he was hoping to see there but a totally blank expression wasn't it. "Please, let me in, Nick. You can throw me out again later, but I have to explain something first."

Nick sighed and stepped back. Stephen was the last person he wanted to talk to right now. The sex had been ... amazing, if somewhat embarrassingly public, but then Stephen had realised where he was and who he was with and he'd recoiled as if he'd been stung. It wasn't like Nick didn't already know Stephen was straight, but he really didn't need to have the fantasies he kept hidden for the moments when he was feeling at his lowest, trampled on in such an obvious way. He'd never be able to think about Stephen again without that look of shock intruding and driving any warmer thoughts away.

"Look, Stephen," he said, hoping to avert the awkward conversation Stephen no doubt wanted to have. "This afternoon was unfortunate, but we were under the influence of prehistoric pollen." He paused, that probably should go onto the list of things he never thought he'd hear himself saying. "No one was to blame, it's over, we're not infected with anything, and I think we should do our best to forget about it." Which was, after all, what he'd been trying to do, with the aid of a bottle of scotch, before Stephen had interrupted.

"Fine," Stephen said, sighing. Well, it wasn't like he'd expected Nick to be pleased to see him anyway. "I just thought you should know the scientists found out how the pollen worked. It increases your sex drive, basically, and decreases your inhibitions. But it can't work if you don't already feel something for the person in question." He looked away, not wanting to see Nick's expression when he figured out that meant Stephen wanted him. "That's why it affected Connor and not Abby and why it affected both of us." He turned to leave. "I know that it doesn't change anything between us, but I thought you should know. It wasn't random."

Nick stood there, trying to understand exactly what that meant. Suddenly he realised Stephen was leaving. "Wait!" he said sharply. "That doesn't make sense. You're straight, Stephen."

Stephen froze and hung his head. It figured that Nick wouldn't just let this go, he'd have to analyse it, ask questions. Normally Stephen was all for that approach, but right now he just wanted to get out of here without thinking about what had happened any more. He didn't need Nick to spell it out for him. Any attraction that there was between them had been overwhelmed by the gulf his eight year old mistake with Helen had caused. It was bad enough finding out after all this time that Nick was attracted to him, but finding out after it was too late to do anything about it was unbearably painful. He certainly didn't need Nick going over everything in minute detail and making that even clearer..

"Stephen?" Nick asked again.

Stephen sighed, clearly he wasn't going to get out of here without the third degree. "Depends on your definition of straight," he said, turning around and leaning back against the door. "I'm not usually attracted to men, just you."

"Oh." Nick smiled slowly. Stephen wanted him. This afternoon hadn't just been weird prehistoric plant chemistry, it had been both of them wanting the other. He walked towards Stephen slowly, seeing the misery etched in every line of his slumped posture. "You're right. Just because we're attracted to one another, it doesn't change things. Only we can do that. Assuming you still want to."

Stephen looked up, his eyes narrowing as he saw the small smile on Nick's face. "Don't," he said, sharply. "Don't joke around, not about this."

Nick shook his head. "I know we haven't exactly been seeing eye to eye recently but do you really think I'd make fun of you over something that's obviously upsetting you? If you do, than I'm sorry. I was hurt and angry but I never meant to make you think I'd treat you like that."

"No, I didn't mean that, I just ..." Stephen paused, his forehead wrinkling in confusion. "I don't understand."

Nick sighed and moved closer, resting his head on Stephen's shoulder. "If you're this dense normally then it's a bloody miracle Helen ever managed to get you into bed in the first place," he grumbled. "You already know I'm attracted to you, Stephen. You said yourself the pollen only works if you already feel something and I sure as hell wasn't fighting you off this afternoon. I'm saying ... you're right. Sex isn't going to fix everything between us, we both need to work to do that. But I'd like to try and I'd very much like to have a repeat of this afternoon as well, only without the pollen or the audience."

Stephen's arms came up to wrap around him at first hesitantly, then tighter as Nick's words gradually sank in. Slowly a smile spread across his face and he pulled Nick's head up so he could look at him. The hopeful, slightly nervous, look in his eyes finally convinced Stephen that he wasn't misunderstanding, that Nick really did want this as much as he did.

"Oh," he said softly, unconsciously imitating Nick's earlier reaction. He hesitated, still a little worried that this couldn't be happening. "So would I. Like to fix things and like to have sex," he added with a grin. "Preferably in a bed this time and with less clothing."

Nick grinned back, relaxing at last. "Come and sit down. Have a drink with me and we'll see what happens. This afternoon was not how I would have wanted things to go. Especially if you haven't been with a man before."

"Just because I've never done it with a guy, doesn't make me some blushing virgin," Stephen pointed out.

"I know that," Nick assured him. "But I'd like to take things slowly. I've wanted you for a long time, Stephen, I don't want to rush this."

"Never had you pegged as a romantic." Stephen pushed him towards the couch.

Nick blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Stop being so daft." He sat down and pulled Stephen to sit next to him.

"Do I at least get to kiss you?" Stephen smiled hopefully. He didn't really want to go slow but if that was what Nick wanted he was happy to go along with it, but he wanted to kiss him again without his mind clouded by the pollen.

Chuckling, Nick hooked a hand behind Stephen's neck and pulled him close, relaxing as Stephen came easily. He brushed his lips teasingly against Stephen's, drawing a soft gasp from the other man.

Stephen pressed closer and held Nick's head in place, pushing his tongue into Nick's mouth and plundering it hungrily. He'd wanted this for so long he couldn't decide what he wanted to do first. He pulled back from Nick's mouth, trailing kisses along his jawline and slowly exploring Nick's ear with his tongue. The rub of stubble against stubble just turned Stephen on more, proving that this really was Nick and not a dream.

Nick groaned, arching his neck and letting Stephen explore as much as he wanted. He knew he should slow this down, but it had been so long since anyone had touched him like this. And this was Stephen, the man he'd fantasised about almost since he'd met him. "God, please," he moaned.

The low sound made Stephen's cock jerk in the confines of his tight jeans. He pushed Nick backwards so he was lying on the couch with Stephen's body blanketing his and pressing him down into the cushion. He kissed Nick again, hungrily, sweeping his tongue possessively through his mouth. Wrenching his mouth away from Nick's, he said hoarsely, "Christ. I can't go slowly. I need you too much."

Nick pulled him down for another hungry kiss. Slipping one hand into the waistband of Stephen's trousers, he pulled him even closer, rubbing up against him. "How am I meant to think with you saying things like that?"

"Then don't." Stephen kissed him again. "Take me to bed and show me how much better this afternoon could have been if we hadn't been drugged."

Pushing Stephen off him, Nick struggled to his feet, pulling Stephen into another desperate kiss once they were both upright. The two of them slowly moved towards the bedroom, backing into walls and furniture along the way because neither of them was willing to let go of the other. A loud crash made them wince and jump apart.

Stephen looked down at the smashed lamp guiltily. "I'm sorry ..."

Shaking his head, Nick reached up to brush his knuckles over Stephen's cheek. "Let's try acting like two adults instead of sex crazed teenagers." He smiled self-deprecatingly. "I'm too old to be acting this way."

"You're never too old," Stephen told him, grinning. "I love the idea you can't keep your hands off of me. God knows I feel that way about you, now I know you want me."

Pulling him into a slightly less hurried kiss, Nick smiled back. "I've wanted you for a long time and after this afternoon I just want you even more, but that's no reason to grab you."

"How about if I want you to grab me?" Stephen asked hopefully.

Nick pulled him close for another kiss. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't do to disappoint you this early in the relationship." His eyes twinkled with suppressed mirth and Stephen couldn't help laughing.

"Good. Then let's get to your bedroom and get naked. We were wearing too many clothes this afternoon."

Stroking his cheek again, Nick kissed Stephen softly, the break in momentum having allowed him to calm down again. He carefully tugged Stephen around the mess from the lamp and up the stairs to the bedroom. Pushing him down onto the bed, he straddled Stephen's body and leaned down to kiss him again.

Stephen arched his back, rubbing up against Nick. "Get undressed. Let me see you."

Slightly self-consciously, Nick stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. He knew he didn't have a body that was anywhere near as toned as Stephen, but he wasn't out of shape. Of course he didn't look anything like Stephen's normal partners anyway; he could only hope that seeing him wouldn't change the way Stephen had been reacting to him earlier.

Kneeling up, Stephen licked his lips and pulled Nick close so he could kiss him again. Resting his hand over the slightly soft stomach muscles he smiled when he felt them jump and twitch beneath his palm. "And the rest. I didn't get to see you earlier."

"Why am I the only one getting naked?"

Stephen chuckled. "Because I want to watch for now."

Nick sighed but he kicked his shoes off and bent down to remove his socks. "When did you end up calling all the shots?"

"I always call all the shots, I just let you think things are your idea. It's easer that way." Stephen grinned cheekily and Nick laughed.

"I see. All these years I thought you were my loyal assistant but now we find out the truth. I'm just the poor manipulated boss." He sighed sadly and Stephen reached out, tugging at his trousers.

"Come on. Get these off as well. Anyone would think you were shy!"

Shaking his head at Stephen's teasing, he stepped back and unfastened his trousers, pushing them and his underwear down over his hips and then stepping out of them. He hesitated but the expression on Stephen's face had him moving forwards and crawling back onto the bed. He straddled Stephen again and leaned down to kiss him.

"Do I get to see you now?" Nick asked. He'd spent a long time collecting images of Stephen from snatched glances so that he could remember them whenever he felt low and needed a fantasy that would warm him and make him feel less alone. Now he didn't have to rely on glimpses of Stephen's chest as he changed shirts or a flash of skin as he disappeared into the shower when they shared a hotel room, he could watch openly. He smiled slowly as it sank in that he could watch Stephen whenever he wanted now.

Stephen watched the emotions flickering across Nick's face and leaned up to kiss him, knowing how Nick felt because he felt the same. He rolled them over and skimmed his palms over Nick's chest. "I can't believe I actually get to touch you like this."

Nick arched up into the touch. "If you ever get undressed you can do more than just touch."

Jumping up, Stephen stuck his tongue out at Nick. "Nag, nag, nag." He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it behind him and then unfastened his jeans at the same time as he was forcing his shoes off without unlacing them.

Hurriedly, he wriggled out of both his jeans and his underwear. When he was done he crawled back onto the bed and kissed Nick again. "Better?"

"Are you taking the socks off?" Nick asked, amusement leaking into his voice. Seeing Stephen's eagerness was a hell of a turn on. He knew he wasn't as young or fit or attractive as Stephen, but the younger man was so desperate to have sex with him, he couldn't even wait to get completely undressed first.

Cursing, Stephen sat up again and tugged his socks off roughly, tossing them across the room to join his shirt. "Can we finally have sex now?"

Nick fell back against the pillows, laughing hard and holding his stomach. He tried to stop when he saw Stephen's face, which was looking more and more irritated by the second but he just ended up choking. When he finally managed to get himself under control, Stephen was glaring at him.

Nick reached up and pulled Stephen down for a long, slow kiss. "Yes, we can finally have sex now."

Stephen wanted to stay annoyed at Nick for laughing at him, but by the time the kiss ended he couldn't remember why he'd been cross. They were naked and in bed and Nick's hands were leaving trails of goosebumps behind them as they skimmed over his back. Stephen groaned and kissed Nick again, pushing him down into the bed and holding him there as he explored his mouth.

Nick tested his grip, but didn't try to make him let go. He could admit, at least to himself, that one of the things he liked about having sex with another man was having a partner strong enough to hold him down occasionally. He arched up against Stephen, rubbing against him and drawing a groan from the other man that was muffled by the kiss.

"Fuck, Nick!"

Grinning wickedly Nick chuckled. "If you're a good boy."

Stephen blinked and then smiled back. "Really?"

"Well why not?" Nick was honestly puzzled.

"I just thought ..." Stephen shrugged. "You're always such an arrogant and bossy sod I couldn't imagine you doing that."

Shaking his head Nick pulled one of his hands free and tugged Stephen down for another slow kiss. "I think you're confusing the stereotypes with reality. What someone does in bed is about what they like, not who they are. You're an idiot."

Rolling off of Nick, Stephen pouted. "Well how would I know, I've never had sex with another man before."

"Well then, lesson number one, there's nothing submissive or unmanly about having sex, no matter what position you do it in." Nick grinned. "Unless you want to play those games of course."

Stephen gaped at him and Nick laughed again.

"You know you're a lot kinkier than I was expecting." Stephen was still staring at him.

"I wasn't suggesting we should start experimenting like that. Just making a point." Nick pushed Stephen flat and ran his hands over the broad chest. "We have enough to try before we need to start spicing things up."

"And what were you planning on trying first, Professor?" Stephen teased. "Just consider me your eager student."

"You know in all my fantasies about you I never thought of you as a student." He grinned. "It's a pity we don't till have an office at the university, I'm sure I could think up some ideas involving you and that desk if you have naughty student fantasies." Nick winked.

"Right now they're more like naughty professor fantasies," Stephen warned. He slapped Nick's arse warningly but Nick just laughed and wriggled eagerly.

"Maybe another time. For now I thought we could just try for a repeat of this afternoon. I don't think I have the patience for anything more complicated right now."

Stephen shook his head again. "I never would have thought you were like this in bed." He grinned. "I like it."

"Good." Nick leaned closer and kissed him again. Running his hands over Stephen's chest and stomach he watched as the younger man arched into his touch. He straddled his thighs and kissed him again.

Sitting up, Stephen rolled them back over. "I want to hear about some of these fantasies. I never let myself think about you like that, but I love the idea that you've been fantasising about me."

Nick flushed. "It's going to sound horribly sappy, but I used to imagine getting up the nerve to just lean over and kiss you one night when we were working late or having to share a sleeping bag when we were camping somewhere ..."

Stephen kissed him slowly, letting the hunger build again. "So what would you have done if we'd been in the same sleeping bag?" he whispered. "We're curled up together, trying to keep warm. Your arms are around me and I can feel how it's affecting you. Your cock is hard and presses up against me and I'm not objecting. Tell me what would happen next."

Groaning, Nick wrapped his arms around him tightly and rolled them onto their sides. "I'd kiss you, slowly. I wouldn't want to rush it. When you started responding, I'd run my hands over your back and pull you even closer." He matched his actions to the words, sliding his hands down to Stephen's arse and squeezing it gently as he pulled him close, rubbing his cock against the other man's.

"As if I could ever not respond with you kissing me, you idiot." Stephen kissed him again, revelling in the freedom to do that whenever he wanted to.

When they finally broke apart, Nick trailed kisses along Stephen's jaw and up to his ear. "Then I'd start moving, rubbing against you." He moaned and buried his face in the crook of Stephen's shoulder. He slid his hand between their bodies and brought their cocks together, stroking them as he kept rubbing up against Stephen.

"Christ, Nick." Stephen threw his head back and moaned. His hand joined Nick's on their hard cocks and they both started stroking and squeezing. He moaned and wrapped his free arm around Nick's back, holding him tightly.

It felt so similar to what had happened that afternoon and yet at the same time different. Nick's mind was clear, not fogged like it had been earlier and Stephen's movements were surer, more confident, now that he wasn't under the influence of the pollen. Nick bit down on Stephen's shoulder as he came, forcing a yelp from the other man that quickly turned into a cry of passion as Nick's hand tightened around his cock and he came.

Nick let their cocks slip from his hand and took hold of Stephen's wrist. He brought the other man's come covered fingers to his lips and sucked them into his mouth, one after another, cleaning them slowly and thoroughly.

"Nick!" Stephen moaned, watching transfixed as fingers disappeared past Nick's lips. He shivered, imagining the other man's lips wrapped around a different part of his anatomy. "You're going to get me hard again if you keep doing that."

Chuckling, Nick let his fingers fall from his lips and leaned forwards to kiss him again instead. "I'm afraid my recovery time is a little longer than that. But a short nap should be enough to recharge my batteries." He smiled cheekily at Stephen. "And then we'll see what other fantasies we can work on fulfilling."

"I think those naughty professor fantasies bear exploring. Maybe on your desk in your study downstairs." Stephen grinned back at Nick. It could take a long time to try out all the fantasies he could come up with now he knew he was allowed to. He kissed Nick and wriggled around to get comfortable and sleep. They had the time now.


End file.
